SHSLTwisted
SHSLTwisted was a houseguest on Big Brother 1 & Big Brother 7: All Stars. Biography Big Brother 1 Twisted entered the house with being a social butterfly. She was one of the first across in the first HOH competition and helped her clique win first HOH. She celebrated when Butters won HOH and was able to relax the entire week, voting out Dax who the house was against. Twisted helped Axel overcome Week 2 when Slay decided to target him, and helped him stay in a very shocking 8 - 6 vote. Week 3 she was able to stay down against with Sythe winning HOH and voting out his target, RedriIIs but sadly he didn't go in a 10 - 3 shocking Twisted. Week Four when Psy won HOH she was mad he nominated Ryan and attempted to get him to stay but he still went in a 8 - 4 vote saddening her. Week Five she felt sadness over Sythe's nominees promising Axel safety, which she did just that keeping him in a very close vote of 6 - 5. When it was announced it was a double she went all out winning HOH and POV thinking her target, Sythe, was guaranteed to go home. But in a close vote of 5 - 4 he stayed against Ashley, the pawn making her void pretty much the entire house besides who she liked. Week 6 she rejoiced when Red, the person who got Ashley out the previous week was put on the block by Axel furthering her position in the game with Red going home in a 5 - 3 vote. Week Seven she was put on the block by Annie angering her and her allies. Annie decided t o side with them and put up Xbae but the house was set on sending Twisted home. Twisted was evicted in a 5 - 2 vote, with her wishing luck to her closest friends and hoping they would win. Big Brother 7: All Stars Twisted went into all-stars wanting to get revenge on the season 1 alliance that evicted her but unfortunately for her she found herself evicted by them once again. Week 1 Twisted didn’t win any competitions but found people, such as Bladez and Emerald, which she could align with. The following week Twisted wasn’t able to attend the session but when she found out Slay was facing eviction she immediately tried to take a shot at her and voted to evict her. Unfortunately for her Colby would shock everyone and vote out Alyssa due to last minute manipulation. Bladez immediately consoled Supa who felt a little blindsided by Colby’s decision but she understood. Week 3 Twisted was happy that her ally Emerald had won HOH but things quickly went awry when Mustard won the power of veto and nominated Zeph, Twisted’s close friend, in Psy’s place, someone who Twisted wasn’t completely aligned with. She tried to gather votes to keep him but found herself 1 vote short of letting him stay. At the double eviction Psy won HOH which left Twisted venerable she managed to escape initial nomination but found herself getting backstabbed by Psy once again after Emerald won the veto. This sudden blindside in nomination left Twisted with little to no time to campaign and thus she was evicted and sent home in 12th place. Good effort Twisted! Host Opinion Big Brother 1 Twisted tried to play a exciting and fun game, and for the most part it worked out for her. Sadly her ride to the end was cut short and she landed in 10th Place, crediting her for almost making it half way but barely missing it. Good luck in future endeavors Twisted! Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 7: All Stars Competition History Voting History Trivia * She was first player from the Book Worms clique to make get out during jury. * She's the second person out from the Book Worms. * Twisted is the first person with competition wins to get out. * She voted in the minority twice. * She's the first person to control a entire week. Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:Book Worms Category:BB1 Jury Category:10th Place Category:13th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 7